College Years
by EmayaShipper4eva
Summary: Maya and Emily go to college, and there they meet the one and only Kurt and Blaine. These four become fast friends, but will they be able to help each other through all the hell that college is going to throw at them? Emaya/Klaine fanfic, don't like don't read. Rated T for mentioned and suggested sexual content as well as language.
1. Acceptance

_Hey guys! So this is an idea me and my BFF came up with, and I give her much credit to the Klaine portions of this story! I hope that you will enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"Are you ready?" Maya asked nervously. "No... But if we don't look now I may not ever get the courage to look," Emily answered. Truthfully, Maya wasn't ready either, but she agreed completely- if they didn't look now they wouldn't be able to talk each other into it again. "We'll show each other on three, OK? One, two, three!" the two flipped papers to show the other. As they read each other's results, smiles couldn't be contained on either girls face and they squealed, pulling each other into a passionate kiss. They grinned and read over their own papers. They had received letters from the University of New York, and both had been accepted. Maya was going to double major in music and medical science, and Emily was going for a double major in sports psychology and sports coaching. They considered it a miracle they had found a collage that offered majors that intrigued them both. "We... We got in..." Maya stuttered breathlessly, not quite believing the words she was reading. Emily grinned and nodded, hugging Maya tightly. "I love you so much," she whispered, smiling. "I love you too," the dark skinned girl replied, pulling her girlfriend in once again for another kiss.<p>

* * *

><p>The two girls stared in awe at the buildings that towered over them, the signs that flashed brightly, the diversity of skin and color everywhere. "So this is the big apple. It's... Incredible..." Maya wondered aloud, awestruck. Emily was too enchanted to speak, so she simply nodded and grasped Maya's hand a little tighter as they walked onto the campus. They dragged their suitcases behind them as they made their way through the students to their dorm. They had visited the collage a week before to get to know where everything basically was, and since they were coming on a Friday they were given the day to unpack, relax, and get used to the campus. They would have the weekend to relax before they're classes started on Monday. "Well... At least it'll be easy to customize," Emily joked, looking around at the blank white walls, small nightstand and beds with plain faded maroon covers. Also in the room was a decent sized closet, a small TV, a dresser, a vanity, and a grey couch against the wall. "And we have an extra bed, as well as a couch. That will come in handy if one of the girls or our parents decide to visit," Maya added. Emily grinned and nodded, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend from behind and kissing her neck softly, which quickly turned into a shower of kisses along her collarbone. "Mm, babe, as much as I love this, and you know I do, we need to start unpacking," Maya struggled to keep her voice from breaking to a whimper as Emily started lightly sucking. "Unpacking can wait, we have all day after all," the swimmers voice was low, tickled her ear, and sent shudders up Maya's spine. It was all she had to keep herself from turning around and literally jumping the girl behind her. "Emily... Stop... Please," Maya's voice was nothing more than a desperate beg now, and she could no longer hide the whimpers coming from her throat. "Why? After all, there isn't anyone nearby right now, they are all at classes. We have the whole day alone," Emily knew she had Maya in the palm of her hand when she felt her muscles tense up. "I hate you so fucking much," the words were the last ones Emily heard before lips crashed to hers in a kiss that was desperate with fiery passion and need.<p>

* * *

><p>When Emily woke up, she was cold, but a warmth surrounded her left side. When she became aware of her surroundings, she understood why. Maya's body was curled around hers. Maya's naked body. Smirking at the sight, she kissed her girlfriends forehead softly, grabbing a blanket from Maya's open suitcase on the floor and pulling it up around them. Although she was asleep, the dark skinned girl cuddled closer up to Emily and buried her face in the swimmers neck. Emily stayed like that for awhile, staring at the ceiling and simply thinking about everything in her life and how it had changed so much in so little time. Two years ago, ask someone who she was, and they would say she was in the closet, shy, submissive Emily. Ask someone who she was now, they would say she is Emily Fields, a proud lesbian, dating a badass musician who isn't so badass as everyone thought, a kick ass swimmer, dominant and not to be messed with. She also thought about Alison and Paige. Emily was a different person with every person she dated, but only with Maya was she her real self. With Alison, she had been a follower, Alison's personal puppy to of her bidding. With Paige, she wasn't entirely sure who she was, but she definitely didn't like that version. With Samara, she was a leader, but only because Samara wasn't sure of herself. And with Ben, she was exactly who her parents had wanted back then- the perfect military, Christian, popular, all American daughter with a perfect life. But with Maya- she was Emily Rene Fields. No one else's excuse, no one else's follower, no one else's anything- just herself. Suddenly she was pulled from her thoughts at the feeling of gentle kisses being placed against her neck. She grinned and looked down, meeting Maya's tired gaze. "Morning," she yawned, still trying to keep her eyes open. "Morning," Emily chuckled, running her fingers through Maya's curly black hair. Eventually they got dressed and started to unpack, hanging up dressier clothes, folding and placing more casual ones in drawers. They didn't bother creating a system of who's clothes went where- one benefit they quickly found from being a lesbian was that they could share clothes. Before collage, they had tons of each other's clothes in their own rooms and had kept them so long they forgot half of what belonged to who. Later on, they noticed classes had ended and students were hanging out with friends and just relaxing. "Hey wanna go walk around and meet some people?" Emily asked. "Sure, why not?" Maya agreed. They decided to split up so that they would cover more ground and meet more peers. If only they knew that they would soon meet two people who would change their lives forever.<p>

* * *

><p>xxx<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt grinned as he approached his boyfriend's house, holding a certain letter in his hand. He walked in without bothering to knock- a habit he had gotten used to- and made his way to Blaine's room, giving a quick greeting to the taller boy's parents. He did knock on his bedroom door however, and waited for the familiar voice to call "come in" before entering. "I got the letter," he cried as soon as he walked in the room. "So did I!" Blaine grinned, not bothering to ask what he was talking about. They had been waiting for letters to either seal or sink their hopes of attending the University of New York. Blaine was hoping to double major in design and creative arts, while Kurt wasp tied to double major in music and theatre arts. "OK, we'll look on three, ready?" Kurt asked. "One, two, three!" as Blaine finished they opened the letters and scanned their eyes down the page quickly. Their eyes met and smiles formed in unison, causing the boys to hug tightly before Kurt pulled his spike-haired boyfriend into a kiss. They didn't have to worry as much about a collage with requirements that worked for both of them- they were going for similar majors, but New York seemed to be the best option for both. Kurt chuckled before breaking the silence by saying, "Well, I guess we better start packing."<p>

* * *

><p>The sights in New York were enough to intrigue both Kurt and Blaine to the point were their eyes literally were glued to the city before them. They linked hands as they walked around before making their way to the campus and to their dorm. They had been there a few days earlier to get to know their way around, but they hadn't had time to stop and really take in all of the city. When they walked into their dorm, Blaine made a face of disgust. "God, if this room was any more plane it would need a fucking runway," he groaned. "That, my dear, is why we have posters of the beautiful and talented Jesse McCartney," Kurt sighed dreamily as he stared at a poster, hanging it on the wall above the bed. "Yeah yeah, I can't compete with JMC," Blaine chuckled. They quickly unpacked, throwing their clothes in random drawers. They shared clothes often, so they didn't bother using a system to know whose things were where. When they had finished Blaine pulled up his keyboard and set it on the stand before unfolding his chair and sitting down. "I still can't believe they let you bring that thing," Kurt chuckled, staring at the enormous double keyboard that his boyfriend had received for last Christmas from his parents. "Why? It's not like it's anything dangerous," he laughed quickly testing the sound before starting to play a soft but passionate tune. Kurt smiled and laid back on their bed, closing his eyes and listening to the soft melody. It was the last thing that filled his ears before he dozed off into a dreamless, peaceful sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>When Kurt woke up, he could've sworn he was in his bedroom. Posters and cut outs covered the wall, pictures of him and Blaine filled in all the extra spots, even the bed spread had changed to his own that he had brought. How had Blaine managed to do that? He wasn't about to ask, he was too surprised and pleased. He looked around and saw his spiky-haired boyfriend still sitting at his piano. "Have you been playing that the entire time?" Kurt asked. "Of course not. I did a bit of home renovating, and I watched TV for awhile," he laughed. "Well you did a good job- I woke up thinking I was in my bedroom," he chuckled walking up behind Blaine and kissing his cheek. The taller boy grinned and leaned back, enjoying the embrace of his boyfriend. "We should probably go mingle," Kurt suggested. "But why? You know I don't like people," Blaine groaned, letting his face fall into a pillow and mumbling something too muffled by the fabric for Kurt to make out. "Because love, we need to make some friends," he chuckled, smacking his boyfriend over the head with a pillow. Blaine let out another groan and sat up. "Ugh, fiiiiiinne," he grumbled, standing up and stretching. "I'll go out in front, you can walk around in here. We'll only go for an hour," Kurt promised the still complaining boy. He walked out to the front of the campus, not knowing he was about to meet someone who would turn his life around forever.<p> 


	2. Lectures and Music Terms

_Hey everyone! So I hope you all liked my last chapter, and I hope that you will stick with this story! There will be mentions of other couples from both Glee and PLL, so I hope you'll enjoy!_

* * *

><p>As Maya walked through the crowd of students, she admired the campus and it's sheer beauty. The building looked more like a castle than a college, with stone pillars and some kind of dog creature she couldn't identify that seemed to guard the outside. Suddenly she was shoved backwards and felt a weight over her legs. She looked up from the ground to see a short haired boy holding his head. "Sorry, I need to watch where I'm going more," he apologized. "No no, it's fine, entirely my fault," she replied. He stood and helped her up. "I'm Maya," she introduced herself. He smiled and offered his hand. "Kurt Hummel. Pleased to meet you Maya," he grinned. "The pleasure's all mine," she returned the friendly tone. "So how long have you been going here?" she asked. "I just got here today, me and my... Uh, boyfriend... We got accepted about a week ago and just got here this morning," he explained, a bit nervously. "Cool! Wait, you have a boyfriend?" Maya asked. "Yeah... I totally understand if you think that's weird though," he sighed. "No no not at all, my girlfriend and I were just accepted too, we just got here today," she quickly assured him. His smile returned. "So what are you attending for?" he asked. "I'm double majoring in music and medical science. What about you?" she inquired. "I'm majoring in music too, but I'm also majoring in theatre arts. Maybe we'll be in the same class?" Kurt chuckled. "Yeah maybe," Maya grinned. The two sat down on a bench and talked for what felt like a few minutes, but in reality when they looked at the time two hours had passed. "Oh shit, it's already that late? Oh man Blaine is gonna kill me!" Kurt cried. "Fuck, I promised Emily we would meet back in an hour," Maya realized she too was late. "Well, it was nice meeting you, but I need to get going, I'll see you around," Kurt started to say but realized Maya was walking in the same direction he was. "Where's your dorm?" he asked. "Fourth floor, eighth room down," she explained. "Mines the ninth room down! I guess we can keep talking on the way, which is good because I need something to ease my mind before I get a lecture about time management and keeping my schedule balanced," he sighed. Maya laughed. "You and me both pal," she chuckled. They walked the distance to Maya's room before stopping. "You should come over tomorrow and I can introduce you to Emily. I'd love to meet Blaine," Maya offered. "Sounds great, I'll see you tomorrow. Night Maya," he called as he walked to his room. "Night Kurt," she echoed, walking in her dorm and closing the door before turning around to be greeted with the pissed off expression that her girlfriend wore obviously on her face.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey babe," Kurt tried as he smiled at his boyfriend. "Don't even try it. I thought we agreed on meeting back here after an hour!" he cried. "I know we did, and I'm sorry, but I met someone and we just started talking and I didn't realize how late it was!" he defended. "Just who is this someone?" Blaine asked. "Her name's Maya, she is attending for music and she just got here today. She seems really interesting," he explained. "A little too interesting if you ask me. Who just sits and talks for two and a half hours? What were you talking about?" the taller boy questioned. "Nothing really, just school, what our interests were, what we wanted to do in life, stuff like that," Kurt answered. "Was there any flirting involved?" he snapped. "What? No of course not! Why would you think that? Babe, trust me, first of all I would never do that to you, and second of all she's gay! She came here with her girlfriend of two years! Every other word out of her mouth half the time was Emily. I wouldn't be able to break those two up if I wanted to," Kurt laughed, kissing Blaine's cheek softly. "Sorry I just... You know me and jealousy. Now, let me teach you about time management. It's all about planning..." Kurt groaned as his boyfriend launched into a full on lesson. "Why would I expect anything else?" he muttered.<p>

* * *

><p>"Em, it's not like I was out smoking or getting high! I was just talking to a new person," Maya tried to calm her girlfriends nerves. "For two fucking hours! I mean who were you even talking to?" she cried. "This guy I met named Kurt. He is attending for music too, we are pretty sure we have a lot of the same classes," she explained. "Oh..." Emily looked down a bit sadly. "What? Babe what's wrong?" Maya asked, sitting beside her. "It's just... Remember when you went to camp and hooked up with that guy... And you-" Maya cut Emily off by kissing her firmly on the lips. "First of all, I would never, <em>ever<em>, do that to you. I need you to know that. Second of all, the only reason I hooked up with a guy was because every time I looked at a girl I was somehow reminded of you. That guy was nothing like you, and that helped because I couldn't bear thinking about you when I couldn't be next to you. And finally, Kurt is gay. He came here with his boyfriend and they've been together a bit longer than we have. I don't think they'll be breaking up anytime soon," she thought about smiling, but she needed Emily to know she was serious. The swimmer nodded and gave her a small grin. "Sorry... You know how jealousy rears it's ugly head sometimes," she apologized. "I know," Maya laughed, pecking her cheek softly. "And while I think jealousy is bad, jealous Emily is super hot," she smirked, raising an eyebrow at the taller girl. Emily laughed. "Don't think you're getting out of me teaching you how to properly use a schedule," she chuckled. Maya groaned and let her head fall back. "Kurt?" she yelled, hoping his room was close enough that he could hear her through the wall. "Yeah Maya?" he called back from his room. She was relieved when she heard him answer. "Please tell me that you can somehow stop the lecture I'm about to get!" she begged. "Sorry Hun, I'm in the middle of my own," he answered. She whimpered and rolled over so her face was buried in the pillow, trying to cover her ears as Emily explained something about the Julian calendar.

* * *

><p>On Saturday morning, Blaine woke to the smell of coffee and looked up to where the small kitchen was located to see his boyfriend in rainbow sweat pants and a hoodie. Even in pj's he always managed to look good. "How come you're up so early?" he called, not bothering to sit up. Kurt sat down beside him with a cup of what looked like milk in his hands. "I told Maya we would go over and introduce you and Emily today," he explained. " God how can you drink that? It's like twenty packs of sugar and eight cups of milk! It's not even coffee! You might as well heat up milk and dump a bag of sugar and vanilla creamer in it!" Blaine observed the liquid in disgust. "Don't listen to him love, someday you will overpower the world and I will be there to serve you," Kurt whispered dramatically to his cup. Blaine rolled his eyes but an amused smile still plastered his face. "Alright, well I better go get ready to meet these chicks," he yawned, stretching and sitting up in bed before grabbing his clothes and retreating to the bathroom.<p>

* * *

><p>"So when are they gonna be here?" Emily asked. "In about twenty minutes," Maya answered, not looking away from her notebook. The swimmer jumped up on the bed beside her girlfriend and pecked her cheek, staring at the page that to her looked like nothing more than a bunch of squiggly lines and dots. "Are you writing arpedros?" she asked, trying to pronounce a word she often heard the musician use. "First of all babe, it's arpeggio, and no that's not what I'm writing. I'm working on a piece of syncopation in E major," she explained. "Synocapion?" she tried to repeat the word. "Em, just stop trying to pronounce music words, it's always going to be a failure for you," she sighed. Emily rolled her eyes and kissed Maya's neck before climbing off the bed and throwing her hair into a pony tail. She smiled over at the guitar she had gotten Maya for her birthday last year as it rested in a corner. Emily didn't know it, but it was more valuable to Maya than anything else. It was white, so of course neither girl resisted the temptation to draw on it. Emily had been hesitant at first, worried that it would ruin the wood, but her girlfriend was quick to assure her it would be fine, and by the amount of rainbow sharpie messages that covered it you would hardly be able to tell it was white if you didn't know already. Suddenly a knock brought her out of her thoughts and she walked to the door, opening it and being greeted with two smiling boys. "You must be Emily, I'm Kurt and this is Blaine," he introduced. "Nice to meet you both," she grinned, shaking his and Blaine's hand. "Hey Kurt, nice to meet you Blaine," Maya called, walking up and closing the door behind them. "Are you still working on that piece you told me about?" Kurt asked. "Yeah, here," she smiled, handing him the notebook. "Oh, nice arpeggio," he admired. "Thought you said there weren't any arpedros!" Emily snapped. "Arpeggio!" all three corrected in unison. The taller girl groaned. "Am I the only one not musically inclined at this school?" she asked. "Yes," they again answered in unison. "Don't worry babe, no one can kick ass like you in swimming," Maya promised. The swimmer grinned and curled up beside Maya on the couch as the four started talking, each of them realizing that they definitely were going to become friends- and fast.<p> 


End file.
